


the shape of the stars

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “Do you ever wonder if all of this is worth it?”Asahi looks up. Those aren’t words Yuu has ever said before. In all of this he’s never expressed any doubt. Of the two of them, it’s certainly Asahi who is the worrier, the overthinker. Yuu is an action first, thoughts later sort of guy, and it’s always worked for them. They balance each other out. Asahi swallows hard.“Of course it’s worth it,” he replies. “Someone has to fight for the city, right?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Kudos: 13





	the shape of the stars

“Do you ever wonder if all of this is worth it?” 

Asahi looks up. Those aren’t words Yuu has ever said before. In all of this he’s never expressed any doubt. Of the two of them, it’s certainly Asahi who is the worrier, the overthinker. Yuu is an action first, thoughts later sort of guy, and it’s always worked for them. They balance each other out. Asahi swallows hard.

“Of course it’s worth it,” he replies. “Someone has to fight for the city, right?”

“Why does it have to be us?” 

Asahi sighs. Yuu’s words are an echo of conversations they’ve had before, but they’re usually flipped. “We were born this way,” Asahi reminds him. “Genetically enhanced. Lucky.”

Yuu snorts. “Doesn’t feel lucky.”

“Right now? No, it doesn’t.”

The wind whips around them. Once upon a time, sitting thirty stories above the ground might have scared him, even knowing gravity can’t contain him the way it contains everyone else. Now the height is hardly the most frightening thing he’s facing. 

“Seems like a bad idea to leave the fate of the world in the hands of kids,” Yuu says.

“We’re not really kids anymore.”

“We hardly qualify as adults.”

“Yeah.” He lays flat on his back and looks up at the stars he can’t see through the smog. “You ever miss the skies?”

“Every day,” Yuu says. “I think I took the sun for granted.”

“Clouds,” Asahi says wistfully.

“Clouds! And real rain!”

“Thunderstorms,” they say at the same time, and they both laugh. Yuu lays on his back beside Asahi, and Asahi reaches over and threads their fingers together.

“It’s not all bad,” he says quietly. “All of this. We wouldn’t have met without the fight, right?”

“I don’t know,” Yuu replies. “Maybe we would have come across each other at some point. Maybe we’re soulmates or something. Maybe we were destined to meet.”

Asahi looks over at him. “That’s very romantic of you.”

Yuu smiles brightly. “I’m a romantic guy, Asahi. You underestimate me.”

“I don’t think I could underestimate you if I tried,” Asahi says sincerely. 

Yuu’s smile softens. “You’re pretty romantic yourself.”

Asahi looks back up at the smog. “You know, in another universe, maybe we’re looking at the stars right now, and not just smog. Maybe I actually know the constellations in that universe.”

Yuu snorts.

“We’re lying on our backs in a park somewhere,” Asahi continues. “And I’m holding your hand, just like right now, but with the other I’m pointing out all the shapes in the stars.”

“I’d tell you that someday I’ll take you to your favorite star,” Yuu says.

“That’s improbable,” Asahi answers, laughing softly. 

“We’re chasing the light in that universe, too,” Yuu says. He squeezes Asahi’s hand.

Asahi sighs wistfully. “We’re gonna bring back the sun someday, Yuu,” Asahi says. “I promise.”

“Don’t promise things you can’t follow through on,” Yuu says.

“I’m not,” Asahi answers. He rubs his thumb over Yuu’s. “I swear it. We’re gonna see the stars again.”

Yuu turns his head and looks at Asahi. “Okay,” he replies. “I’ll hold you to it.”


End file.
